A King and A Killer
by John Silver fan
Summary: Just read the story please!
1. Chapter 1

It had a year since Aladdin and Jasmine were married. Cassim and Iago had been wandering through small towns, getting different jobs to do things for people. They were on their way to the people that had just hired them.

They reached the house, and Cassim knocked on the door.

A young man opened it.

"Come in, and I'll tell what I want you to do for me."

Once inside the young man led them into a room. On the bed lay a little girl no more than five years old.

"She's been poisoned by a man named Sahid."

"I'm sorry, but what can _I_ do about it?"

"Hunt him down, get the antidote, and finish him."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying you want me to _kill_ this guy?"

The young man nodded.

"No way! I'll get the antidote, but I _won't_ kill him!"

"He's a mad man! If he isn't stopped, who knows how many other people will fall victim to his poison."

Cassim stood for a moment. He looked at the girl's pale face. He listened to her shallow breathing.

He sighed.

"All right. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Once they were on their way back to the inn they were staying at, Iago spoke up.

"You're actually gonna kill that guy?"

"What choice do I have? I can't let anyone else end up like that little girl, nor am I going to let her die."

"So what do we do?"

"Tomorrow at dawn, we look for Sahid."


	2. Chapter 2

The light of the rising sun found Cassim and Iago searching for Sahid. The young man had told them he could be found in the canyon outside town.

They were about halfway through the canyon when an arrow hit the ground in front of them!

Cassim leaped behind a boulder, pulling Iago with him. He took his own bow from his back and fitted an arrow in it.

Before long a man came into sight.

Cassim jumped out of hiding!

"Stop right there!"

The man froze.

"Turn around."

He slowly turned around, and both Cassim and the man gasped.

"Sahid?"

"Cassim?"

They smiled, Cassim put his bow and arrow away, and they shook hands.

"Cassim, what are you doing? What's going on?" Iago asked as he flew and landed on his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, Iago. Sahid's an old friend of mine."

"Even with the beard and gray streaks I still recongize you."

"That's pretty good. What I don't understand is why you poisoned that little girl."

"_That_ was an accident."

"Lets go tell her father."

Once inside Cassim began to explain. Just before he could tell the young man it had been an accident he felt a sharp, burning pain in his left shoulder! He staggered forward with a cry of pain.

He looked over to see Sahid with a dagger in his hand!

"Sahid?"

"Poisoning the girl was no accident."

"Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"Such is my life. I'm sure you understand it perfectly,... King of Thieves."

Cassim and Iago gasped.

"How did you know?"

"Your clothes, for one thing, and how you moved and jumped out ready to fire an arrow at me."

"Why did you stab me?"

"The reward money on your head."

"How did you know how to do this without getting caught?"

Sahid grinned and chuckled evilly.

"Pratice, and it takes a thief to kill a thief."

"You're a thief?!"

"An murderer."

"You didn't kill me, though."

"My dagger is poisoned."

"_You're_ the infamous Cobra!"

"Exactly."

"Sahid, what's happened to you? You used to be good and kind."

"So did you!"

"I am once again, and it wasn't my fault. If it hadn't been for my family I would have chosen to die instead!"

"Too late now, pal."

"No, Sahid, it's _not_ too late. You can still redeem yourself, as I did. You can still do the right thing."

Cassim felt his strength slipping away as the poison flowed through his body.

"You can still make the rght chice and save that inoccent little girl. Please, Sahid, I know you're still good."

Sahid put down his dagger.

Cassim smiled weakly and collapsed!

Sahid caught him before he hit the floor. He reached into his robe and pulled out the antidote. He took the top off and moved the towards Cassim's mouth.

"Help the girl. You can still save her if you do it now since you didn't use very much poison on her."

Sahid went to the girl. He came back out a few minutes later with her!

"Rebecca!"

"Daddy!"

Sahid smiled then turned his attention to Cassim, who was leaning against the wall, his face deathly pale beneath his deeply tanned skin. He knelt down beside him.

"Still some left, buddy."

He carefully poured it into Cassim's mouth.

It took about half an hour for Cassim to recover completely.


End file.
